Going Home' and 'Sweet Dreams'
by Jade4
Summary: Two Labyrinthine stories featuring all familiar characters from the movie


  
  
Disclaimer: The Labyrinth and all things in it belong to Jim Henson Productions.  
  
GOING HOME   
By Jade  
  
  
As I sit here patiently waiting for him, my mind wanders. Am I doing the right thing? Is my mind  
playing tricks on me? Is it real or just my imagination? He could give me anything I've ever  
wanted. But I would have to give up everything I have now in return. Was it worth it? I know I  
would be happy with him, but at what price? My family, friends, what would it do to them?  
  
I could still feel his kisses upon my neck. His eyes sparkling with mystery as he looked at me.   
His voice, sweet as honey, that I longed to hear fill my ears. His strong arms around me, making  
me feel safe and secure. The way my body tingles at his touch. And how he sets me afire   
with his gentle kiss upon my lips. I know what I wanted. There was no debate. No turning back.   
Looking out the window, the stars seemed so bright and full of life. He once said that he would  
leave his love between the stars. I knew he meant it. A gentle breeze blew through the window.   
It refreshed me with the warmth of its gentle touch, and I could sense him coming near. My heart  
fluttering in my chest as I see him gliding through the sky on silent wings of velvet. Anxiety  
overtook me, filling me with an overwhelming sense of joy. Seeing him almost here, I walked  
over to my desk and grabbed a photograph of my family and stashed it in my pocket.  
  
Turning around, my heart leapt for joy at the sight of my love already standing there, more  
handsome than ever. He walks to me slowly. I open my mouth to speak, but he raises his finger  
to my lips and shakes his head with a smile. I smile back as he moves closer. I can feel his   
lips burning mine with more intensity than ever before. When we parted, he walked to the  
window and held his hand out to me. Smiling, I walked over and took his hand in mine, ready to  
lead my new life.   
  
Looking into his beautiful, mysterious eyes, I felt his fingertips under my chin, gently pulling my  
face to his. Again, he kisses me setting my spirit ablaze. With each passing moment, the kiss  
deepens and I can feel his passion rise. I feel light-headed with so many feelings of emotions  
swirling through my mind. I can still feel Jareth's strong arms around me.   
I open my eyes to look at him. The only man I would ever love.   
  
We are standing beside a window, and I glance around to see the castle. I am finally home.   
Looking out across the Labyrinth, we watch the sunrise together. A new day that brings a new  
beginning.  
The End   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Disclaimer: All characters within this short story belong to Jim Henson Productions.  
  
  
SWEET DREAMS  
by: Jade  
  
  
Looking deep into the crystal before him, he studied the vision of a young girl. There she was,  
his only love. Soon she will be mine.' he thought to himself. He smiled at the thought of having  
her.  
  
She had accidentally fallen asleep on the sofa, when she heard a faint knock. Sleepily, Sarah  
opened her eyes to see Hoggle outside the window. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she smiled  
and got up. Looking at Hoggle through the glass, she motioned him to come to the door.  
  
Hoggle shook his head no with a disturbing look on his face.  
  
"Don't be silly." she said, as she walked to the door. Turning the knob, Hoggle closed his eyes.   
Sarah pulled the door open and found Jareth waiting on the other side. Shocked at first, she  
regained her senses and tried to push the door shut quickly. Only Jareth knew she would try that  
and pushed it open easily. Sarah backed away from him, unsure of what to do next. She looked  
to the window. Hoggle was gone.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked calmly.  
  
"Only you Sarah." he answered simply. A faint smile crossed his lips.  
  
"I didn't call for you! You shouldn't be here!"  
  
"Does it really matter?" he replied smugly.  
  
Sarah remained silient.  
  
"I know your dreams Sarah." he said, looking hard at her and smiling again.  
  
"So? My dreams don't concern you." she shot back. Sarah turned her back to him, not wanting  
him to see her fear.  
  
Jareth stepped closer. "Really? Then tell me what you were dreaming of this evening." he said,  
now standing right behind her.  
  
Sarah turned back around only to find herself face to face with the Goblin King. She was  
speechless.  
  
Jareth raised a stern brow. "Tell me." he said again, speaking softly.  
  
Sarah couldn't answer. How could she say that she was dreaming of him? Or did he already  
know that?  
  
Jareth smiled again as if reading her thoughts. He pulled her into his embrace. He had her now.   
Pulling her lips to his...  
  
Buzzzzzz!!!!!!!  
  
Sarah woke up and looked around. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. There was no  
sign of Jareth. Nothing happened. It was just a dream.  
  
"Damn you Jareth! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" she yelled.  
  
Jareth watched his crystal and smiled. She would never forget him. He would see to that.  
"Sweet dreams Sarah. Until next time." he whispered.  
  
The End   
  
  



End file.
